General's Love
by EderNimrais
Summary: Ladius, after the battle with the Dark knight fell into a depression that only one person can get him out of. Only problem is that she is a very jealous type and will she only make the situation worse or will she be the light in his darkness. One Shot


After defeating the Dark knight that supposable his human father and syrium mother and being told Ladius had to pick one of the three woman who love him to be his wife and bear a son, the crew decided to take it easy. Stopping in the Shandarion Plain for the day, everyone was doing their own thing. However not everyone was doing that entirely great. Ladius, in a rare case of depression, had closed himself off from the rest of the group in his room. His armor sat in the corner of the room, his weapon on the stool near the window that was to his left which left his a white t-shirt and black pants on under a blanket. He was holding a picture that his uncle Zerva gave him during the start of their journey. The picture was the wedding day of his father and mother. Ladius tried to smile at the picture but looking at the picture only seemed to make it go away. "I guess Uncle Zerva wasn't joking when he said it took a while before mother finally decided to trust father." He said looking at the details of the picture. The picture held the image of Leonhardt hold his wife Fyuria bridal style as they walked out of the building. From what Ellis told me is that Leonhardt just was trying to be nice but Uncle said that Fyuria was in a state of panic when he picked her up. Placing the picture on the table next to him he covered himself in his blanket trying to go to sleep, however since fate is a cruel mistress she decided that this was getting boring and brought in some… life?

"Ladius, are you in there?" A voice that Ladius knew all too well said from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there open up." She persisted forcing him to get up and unlock the door for her. Opening the door, he wasn't surprised that it was Valeria with her spear in hand. She however was surprised to see him without his battle armor on. "May I come in?"

"Of course." He said moving out-of-the-way of the long time friend. Entering the room he closed the door behind her. As she placed her spear next to his sword and sat on the other side of the bed, Ladius sat on the other side of the bed facing away from each other. Silence feel on the two until the female general noticed a picture on the table. Picking it up she said. "Who are these two?"

"My genetic mother and father, Fyuria and Leonhardt"

"They look… somewhat happy." She said finally breaking the quiet with a picture conversation.

"Mother wasn't real trustworthy of father because he was once a general of a nation that invaded her homeland along with Zerva. Father was also famous for his golden blade which I inherited." He added turning over to sit next to his best friend's side. Her face slightly turned red.

"Ladius, can you tell me about your destiny since you never did before?" This caught the male general off guard since he thought Dyshana explained it enough after the last fight with the knight.

"Well… you see my father was a spirit veseel and when he I was born the powers he had been given to me when he sacrificed himself at the seal."

"Which means you will…"

"Yes, I will have to give my life to the seal to protect this continent and all its inhabitance. You see why I didn't what to tell you?" He said which sent Valeria into tears.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She continually said banging her fists into his chest which didn't hurt him. "Why do you have to be a sacrifice for this world why can't you live a happy life like the rest of us?!" She continually yelled hitting him harder and harder until she grew tired

"Because it is my destiny."

"Forget your destiny, why can't you just let someone else do it and live." She pleaded which got no answer. Ladius was going to say only he could do it but this would lead to more fighting. Valeria stopped her assault and grabbed his arm. "Your body is so stiff." She said accidentally out loud. Suddenly a mischievous idea came to her. "Ladius, can you lay on your stomach on the bed?" she asked getting a confused look from him. "I want to try something; will you allow me to try it on you?" She pleaded which got a sigh from him, sitting up he moved himself from the edge of the bed to the middle. This was her chance, her last opportunity to finally get him to fall in love with her and she was not going to lose to some dirty, flirtations, fox girl.

"So why did you-" in a quick motion she jumped on his lower back along with taking his shirt off leaving his back exposed to the red-haired warrior who looked like she was going to squeal in enjoyment. "V-Valeria, what are you doing?" He asked getting nervous about what his friend was planning.

"You need a massage, now just lay back and let me relieve as your troubles…" She said almost in a seductive tone the Sherufanir would give which made the second generation fighter nervous. "Oh my, your figure is so stiff; you really do need a massage badly." She commented which made Ladius blush by the comment.

"V-Val…" He moaned which almost sent her head into a daze from hearing her named from him like that. Unknown to the massager, she was leaning closer and closer to the man's body.

"Focus Val, now is not the time to daze off… but his muscles are so…" She stopped her massage at the tip off his neck only because she was lying on his body with her rather revealing developed body herself. Flipping over his body, Valeria tried to quickly sit back up but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move her body. Know her chest was pressing against his, noses to noses, both hands holding the others hands, the only thing this scene was missing was a romantic band playing in the background to liven up the mode. "Uhhh…" Was all that came out of her mouth about the certain situation. "I can explain Ladius." She panicked but once again couldn't, and in some ways didn't want to, get off of his muscular body.

"Valeria…"

"Y-Yes?" She said trying to think of any way to get herself from him but try as she might she in the end didn't want to let go to her love.

"I think I have finally made my decision."He said which made her finally begin to cry.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Valeria, will you marry me?" He said as tear fell on his cheek.

"Yes, oh gods yes, I will!" She exclaimed pressing her lips down onto his. The moment she has waited for ever since she had meet him has finally arrive and she couldn't be any happier then she already was.

* * *

In the church on the Republic of Fensarril stood Ladius in a suit no one thought he would ever wear. The suit was black with the vest underneath being red. The reason was for two reasons; one because of his armor, and two and more importantly was because of his beautiful wife's hair. As the Ladius stood waiting for his wife, the door opened revealing the most beautiful woman in his life. She wore a pure white veil with a white floor on the top of it. Her dress was as pure as the relation between the two with the lower dress being red like Ladius's vest. Her hair was tied down into a pony tail with a ribbon on the lower end. On the front of the dress was a cross. Walking down the alley with floors in hand, both of the lovers went into a different realm, a realm that only true lovers can go to escape the harsh reality of the world. After walking down the alley, she stood across from him as the priest who no one thought would be…

"Here we are, to join these two in the bonds of love and other crap like that."

Wi-Winfield!?" Both Ladius and Valeria spouted in shock that he of all people was the priest. The two look at each other and look back at him.

"I'm so proud of you Ladius but enough talk, let's get this ceremony started!" He exclaimed which made both nervous. "We stand here today with these two lovers, who I might say he picked a pretty one-

"Winfield, quit ruining my Nephew's wedding and get it over with." Zerva yelled at the front door acting as security.

"Killjoy, alright I'll make this quick. Do you Ladius take Valeria to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked as Ellis and Vira-Lorr skimmed through the wedding book to find that Winfield was saying it all wrong.

"I do."

"And do you Valeria take Ladius to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked her as the crew knew this was the stupidest idea they had letting him be the priest.

"I do.

"Then by the power this sexy demon-" He stopped being punched by Zerva in the jaw who took his place.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Zerva finished the worst wedding ceremony in the history of ceremonies. Ladius and Valeria slowly but surely kissed as they turned to everyone. Almost on instinct, Ladius pickup Valeria who was surprised at first but went with it with a smile. Valeria threw the flowers into the crowd who went into a brawl over them. Running fast to get out of the battlefield, the two lovers entered the carriage and went off into the sunset. Hours later a howl came from a feminist neocolom under a full moon.

* * *

**Author's Notes - **This turned out far better than I planned it to be. I honestly loved doing this one shot and I how more people ask me to do more.


End file.
